


Soft Boyfriends

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Gay Marc Anciel, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Nathaniel Kurtzberg, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Nathaniel wasn't at school so being the good boyfriend Marc is, he decides to visit his favorite tomato boi.Turns out he's not feeling too good so Marc decides to take care of himTrans!Nathaniel, don't like, don't read, don't spread hate.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Soft Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mpuppy5885](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/gifts).



> I tried my best to make it as accurate as possible, sorry if it's off.

Marc used the spare key that had been gifted to him by his boyfriend for their one month anniversary to get into Nathaniel’s apartment. He didn’t see him at school and the redhead hadn’t answered his texts. So like any good boyfriend who was worried about their partner he decided to visit him.  
“Nath?” He called out as he opened the door. “Are you here?” There's no answer, but Marc goes inside to check. He wasn’t asleep on the couch so Marc went to his bedroom. That was where he found his boyfriend, curled up and clutching his stomach, his face twisted in pain. “Nathaniel!”  
The very concerned boyfriend ran over to the bed where his boyfriend was, and Nathaniel cracked his eyes open to look up at his boyfriend. “Marc? What are you doing here?” He questioned as he was gently picked up and then placed on Marc’s lap.  
Nathaniel buried his face into Marc’s chest as Marc ran his fingers through Nathaniel’s hair in an attempt to soothe him. “You weren’t at school today and you didn’t answer anyone’s text messages. I got worried so I used the key you gave me.”  
“I ran out of hormones and that caused my period to start up again so I just stayed home.” Marc hummed in response and continued to lovingly run his fingers through his hair. “I’m just gonna tell everyone that I was sick.”  
“Ok baby.” He tenderly presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s head. “Do you need me to get you anything or are you good for now?” Nathaniel snuggled closer.  
“Could you get me a heating pad or a hot water bottle?” He looked up and met Marc’s eyes, silently begging.  
“Of course handsome.” Marc gently placed Nathaniel back on the bed before going to grab something that help him.  
Marc quickly found and grabbed a hot water bottle, and after preparing it, brought it back to his suffering boyfriend. Said boyfriend had managed to stay uncurled and was currently staring at the ceiling, mind elsewhere. Then Marc noticed something else.  
“Babe, when was the last time you took off your binder?” Nathaniel snaps back to reality, before processing the question.  
“Um, last night before bed?” The redhead sheepishly answered.  
“Nate! That’s not healthy!” He walk over to the bed and handed the bottle to him. “If you wear it for too long that’ll mess up your chances for a top surgery.”  
“I know, I know, I just hate not wearing it. It just, it messes with my head.” His voice cracks a little a the end, and Marc can see tears starting to well up in his eyes.  
“I’m sorry your body makes you feel that baby.” He kisses Nathaniel on the lips. “I think your body is handsome my love, and I will always support you.”


End file.
